<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sweet dreams by altrie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662837">sweet dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/altrie/pseuds/altrie'>altrie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Incest, M/M, Somnophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:15:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/altrie/pseuds/altrie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beelzebub wakes up to a sleeping Belphegor eager to continue their earlier activities.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sweet dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally posted as a Twitter thread for the "somnophilia" prompt of Kinktober 2020 (prompt list <a href="https://twitter.com/kinktober2021/status/1292137619640459272?s=20">here</a>), and has been edited slightly for formatting.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Beel woke up to feel Belphie grinding on him. He had fallen asleep with the younger demon lying on him after sex, his warm body soothing Beel into an easy slumber. Although Belphie was ready for more, he was still asleep — however, this wasn’t the first time something like this had happened. Belphie had made it clear that he enjoyed it when Beel did whatever he wished with him while he slept - it gave him amazing dreams, he’d said, and he loved waking up with Beel’s come dripping out of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beel looked down at Belphie, his dark hair hiding the face pressed into Beel’s neck. As Belphie let out small sounds in his sleep, Beel felt his bleariness slowly melt away under the feeling of Belphie’s clothed cock against him. His own was quickly growing hard with Belphie's body stimulating him like this. Beel grabbed Belphie’s ass with both hands to allow Belphie to press harder against him, and felt Belphie pant heavily into his neck as he did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, Beel,” he moaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Belphie picked up his pace, humping Beel more urgently now, and Beel tried to use his hold on Belphie to make it feel even better, allowing his sleeping brother to get the right amount of friction to make them both moan into the dark room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beel was painfully hard now, and he knew they could both get off like this, but he hungered for more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He used his strength to pause Belphie’s motions for a moment, holding him still while he took his own cock out of his underwear. He then grabbed at the soft fabric of Belphie’s underwear, mumbled an apology, and tore it in two, discarding each half of it off both sides of the bed. Belphie moaned in response and humped against Beel again, his naked cock pressed between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beel brought his hand up to his mouth and quickly slicked two of his fingers before dragging them down the cleft of Belphie’s ass and pressing into his hole. He hardly needed to - Belphie was still soft and yielding from when Beel fucked him earlier - but the sound Belphie made when he did it was delicious, a long whimper that resounded in Beel’s ear as he clenched his fists above Beel’s skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beel, please,” he moaned in his sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beel couldn’t deny Belphie when he sounded like that, so he gave him what they both wanted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed onto Belphie again, manhandling him slightly so that he could position his cock at Belphie’s entrance - and then Belphie slid back onto it slowly. Beel could tell it was still a struggle, but he knew that Belphie was used to it and enjoyed it like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment, Belphie resumed his movements against Beel’s body, riding Beel’s cock as he did so. He unclenched his fists on Beel’s chest and grabbed Beel’s pecs in his grip instead, his fingers curling so that his nails dug into Beel’s skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beel thrusted his hips up to drive his cock deeper into Belphie, his pace as erratic as Belphie’s against him. Belphie was panting heavily into Beel’s neck, moaning his name as his cock leaked against Beel’s stomach with his arousal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beel responded, calling out Belphie’s name, his voice hoarse with sleep for a moment before he said it again, this time more loudly and clearly; when he did, Belphie cried out and came against Beel’s stomach, painting both of them with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beel followed closely behind, driven by the feeling of Belphie’s body clenching around him with his orgasm. He spent himself in Belphie for the second time that night, and as he pulled out of him, he could feel his come oozing from Belphie's hole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Belphie slowly regained his breath, slumped against Beel’s body now. Beel ran his hands over Belphie's back, soothing Belphie back into a restful slumber. Belphie hummed gently into Beel’s neck and curled against him, and Beel felt himself fall back asleep, as well.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://twitter.com/aultrie/status/1315089024722370561">Share the original thread here</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>